lastlightsagafandomcom-20200215-history
David Vincula
"It's been 14 years since that day... Once the most powerful Illuminated of them all, he was the sole reason for the L.D.C. to make the ranking system... And now, a Librarian, ironically..." '-Maria About David'' '''David is one of the characters in the Last Light Saga, 'He was born with the Illumination to read people's hearts and was a very infamous villain among the L.D.C. ranking highest in their Threat Level System. David is also the adoptive father of Caesar and the biological father of The Abyss, he owns a bookshop above ground which is usually visited in the series. Background David grew up in a strict noble household, with his younger sister Saerah and baby sister Maria. David was constantly being looked after and people had high expectations of him as the only heir to the Bond Family. David loved his parents and baby sister very much but had a much stronger bond with his younger sibling Saerah and always felt very sad for her because of the way she was treated as being a bastard child without the families name, this made David very angry and made him rebel against his father. Soon after, David met a woman at Hell's Haven, a kind and caring person she and David had a lot in common and David took a great liking towards her, it is unknown what happened between these periods but after 2 years David asks her to marry him and she said yes. Being overjoyed David asks her in the evening what her wish is. She answers with: "All i want is for this oppression to end." David took her words to heart and rebelled against the first Extinguishers and became the harbinger and leader of the First Great War. After fighting heavy battles David was exhausted and wanted it to end, his wife was soon murdered just days after having given birth to their son Micheal. David held her in his hands as she uttered her last words: "Please David... Just end this war, will you?" just before dying. Carrying on her dying wish David kept on fighting until they had to admit defeat and hid in Hell's Cavern. after trying to take care of Micheal and failing he asked his sister Saerah to look after Michael because he was certain he could not take care of him and because she just had a child of her own who David was instantly very fond of, David knew that Michael was safe with her and that Saerah would take good care of him. After some time David started plotting a raid at one of the L.D.C.'s main bases with Joseph and some other powerful Illuminated. They stormed the building in hope of destroying the heart of the organization and turn the tides of the war, during a fierce battle with two of the Generals at the time David was knocked down a steel air shaft and was certain he fell to his doom, after waking up in a nothing but pitch black room he realized he had died and thought that he could finally reunite with everyone he lost, he noticed that he was in fact still alive but just merely on the verge of death David's Illumination triggered a reaction that caused the entire room to light up, unbeknownst to him he was laying in a puddle of Light made by one the half's of the Sun. He noticed that it was trying to communicate to him, trying to tell him a message the Light started to become blindingly bright and David could barely see, he suddenly remembered stories of people who drank the Light and got incredible strength, People known as the Sins. Without any options left, David drank light and was accepted as the sin of Luxuria. With his new found power his wounds healed within mere seconds and David got back up and rushed back to his allies. After being reunited with Joseph and the others he told them about his incredible find and that this could be the game-changer they had been looking for. Everyone was afraid because if you weren't accepted you would die, David knowing this all too well convinced Joseph to drink and he agreed. Joseph followed the same process as David and was also accepted as one of the Sins, in his case the sin of Acedia. They left the L.D.C. without actually achieving a lot except for killing a few Extinguishers and 1 General, but of course also their new found powers, not knowing what to make of it, David went to see his Sister Maria, to ask for her help. She told him he had attained great strength but that it was up to him to train and grow along with it, after months of no success David was sitting in Hell's Haven when he felt a shock rushing threw his body, somehow he knew his little sister Saerah was in trouble. After rushing to her aide he arrived but realized he was too late after seeing a burned down house and corpses everywhere, he absolutely lost it and when he found 2 Extinguishers alive he reacted by releasing his anger onto one of them, with his body destroyed the man was instantly dead. The other Extinguisher fearing for his life David asks him where Saerah and Kaele were and where the child was, referring to Caesar and Michael. He told hem they killed both of the parents and took the child. David was left speechless so mad that he couldn't comprehend the situation and it all felt like a big nightmare to him, during this David unconsciously crushed the mans skull and was left with another bloodied corpse. Looking threw the rubble looking for any signs of life David found his sister's body and broke down and started crying, David felt utterly defeated and destroyed, the loss of his sibling left him devastated. Noticing a cryptic message next to Saerah's corpse David realized she was trying to tell him something. The location of something that shouldn't be know to anyone else, David rushed over to it and found a hollowed rock on the side of the creek next to Saerah and Kaele's house, within a glass cradle with a crying baby Caesar inside it. David found him and hushed him, telling him not to cry and that he was sad too, realizing they took Michael by mistake instead of Caesar he was saddened but also relieved Caesar was alive, he took him in as his own and Caesar became David's new reason to life. Personality David is very kind and deeply caring person to anyone even to humans and Extinguishers, he is usually very calm and keen of everything going on around him, he's extremely good in reading people even without using his Illumination and always knows the correct things to say at any time. He is very protective of Caesar as he sees him as his own son, David automatically loses his cool as soon as Caesar is in danger and will not hesitate to give his own life for Caesar's. He is very fond of books and reading in general, this also helps boost his already high intelligence. Despite his calm looking demeanor David holds a rage inside him towards the Generals who his despises and wants to destroy every single last one of them, his rage is only shown when Caesar is in trouble or when he faces one of the Generals. David stops at nothing to help his friends and the ones he cares about, for example when helping Hilgard in need for a new trainer he made sure he got Joseph to train him despite this being a huge hassle to make happen. He never gave up hope on Abyss despite his atrocious acts and even now believes there is good in him. Appearance David has the appearance of a healthy man in his mid-sixties, however David is much younger than this but because of his powerful Illumination David life force was drained a lot faster than the average person. He has gray hair and light grayish eyes, he wears his hair in a short ponytail and also has a small beard and glasses. David usually wears a pink or purple blouse with a gray or black vest and either a bow tie or a normal tie and black pants with gentleman shoes. Powers & Abilities Illumination: ''Reading *David reads a persons body, Light and emotions and if they are Illuminated stops their abilities. '''Physical Strength *As a level V Illuminated David has insane strength, within the Last Light Universe '''David has the greatest base strength even Void is no match for David's strength at full power. '''Master Manipulator *Thanks to David's Illumination he is very good at guessing what they will do next and knowing their fighting style, strengths and weaknesses. He of course is also insanely good at manipulating people by using their feelings against them. Sin Ability: ''Luxuria'' *David was chosen as the sin Luxuria. Granting him the ability to 'link' with people, making them capable of sharing thoughts, sight, sound, smell, taste and Light with eachother Category:Characters Category:Sins